


Kristina's Gift

by Maggiee19



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiee19/pseuds/Maggiee19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristina Miranda, a hardcore Adam-Lambert fan, is diagnosed with cancer in the spring of 2013. Before dying, she leaves her idol a beautiful gift. What is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kristina's Gift

March 1, 2013

Kristina Miranda was 33 years old. She suffered from last-stage cancer and only had one dream, one thing in her bucket list: to meet Adam Lambert in person. Kristina lived in Miami and it was her chance to at least see Adam Lambert perform live. She’d been an attorney for ten years and had a husband, Joseph Luciano. Rather than sitting there and resenting the fact that his wife of fifteen years was dying, Joseph decided to give her tickets to Adam Lambert’s concert in Miami in April of 2013. Kristina and Joe’s best friend, John Krauss, had bought tickets for the concert, but he couldn’t go because his boss didn’t give him the day off. Now, Kristina and Joe were expecting a night they’d never forget. They’d been seeing Adam’s concert on YouTube for four years, and it was time to make this dream a reality. Kristina had already bought the tickets, but she never bought backstage passes because she was afraid she wouldn’t make a good impression on Adam. 

Kristina’s twelve year old son, Silas entered her room that day. She was lying down. “Mom, I downloaded the newest videos of Adam’s ‘We Are Glamily’ concert. All I have to do now is to burn them on DVD.”

She sat up. “How was the concert?”

“Since I listen to hip hop, I don’t pay much attention to his concerts, but there is one cover he did, Rihanna’s song ‘Stay’, that caught me off guard because he was crying.”

She sat on the edge of the bed. “Crying? Anyone know why he was crying?”

“I assume it has to do with his boyfriend. Maybe they’re going through a tough time again.”

“Nah, perhaps the song just made him emotional.”

“I don’t know much about him, so I’d rather think he was acting. One thing I know about his performances is that he takes them so seriously and gets so deep into them that people think he’s crying for real. Yeah, that’s what happened.”

“He cried during ‘Stay’?”

“Yeah, that’s what got my attention that he cried during that specific song. I wondered if he was just trying to put on a good show or if he and Sauli are on the rocks.”

“It would really suck for him to lose his relationship of almost three years.”

“Meh, shit happens. “It’s not like he won’t fall in love again. I admit it the man’s handsome, so if his relationship ends, guys will be all over him. Honestly I envy his appeal.”

Kristina got up off the bed. “Silas, you know you’re still too young to have a girlfriend, so don’t worry about your sex appeal, okay? Worry about that when you’re like fifteen.”

“I’m just saying, he gets all the guys and I wish I could get all the girls. That’s all.”

“You don’t have to worry about that at all. You’re very handsome.”  
“Thank you, Mom. I want to grow up to be homecoming or prom king, though.”

“You will. You will.”

Silas got out of his mom’s room to give her a little privacy. 

Kristina got her iPad, logged on to Twitter, and when she was at the site, she wrote, ‘Anyone else notice how Adam cried during ‘Stay’?’ Her notifications got loaded with replies.

Someone tweeted back to her, “I think he and Sauli are breaking up.”

Kris didn’t say anything. This was only speculation and she didn’t want to make the problem much bigger than it really was, but it surprised her that this person’s opinion coincided with Silas’. She preferred to log out of Twitter and turn off her iPad. She had more than enough to worry about.


End file.
